teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
FF7MA Episode 11
The eleventh episode of Team Four Star's Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged, and the first episode of the second season, was uploaded concurrently to the TFS website and YouTube channel on October 27, 2017. The episode was premiered on a special Twitch stream a few hours before the upload. It was preceded by a complete rewatch of the first season. Description "Out of Midgar and into the world! But before our heroes continue, Cloud tells us the chilling backstory of his once favorite hero, Sephiroth, in #FF7MA Ep.11!" (Facebook) "After Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Barret, and Red XIII escape Midgar, they stop off at Kalm to recharge and learn the chilling backstory of Cloud and Sephiroth." (YouTube) Synopsis Cast * Cloud – Justin Briner * Tifa – Sarah Ann Williams * Barret– Anthony “Antfish” Sardinha * Red XIII – Curtis “Takahata101” Arnott * Aerith – Kira “Rina Chan” Buckland * Sephiroth – Mike “Ovarku” Varker * Remirez – Faulerro * Zangan – Kamran Nikhad * Cloud’s Mom – Marissa Lenti * Tifa’s Dad – Edward Bosco * Photographer – Fred Wood * Monster – Jordan Woollen Crew * Written - Anthony “Antfish” Sardinha & Ben “HBI2K” Creighton * Script Supervisor - Nick "Lanipator" Landis * Producer/Director - Anthony “Antfish” Sardinha * Editor and Motion Graphics Artist – Lawrence “MasakoX” Simpson * Music Production – Cliff “AinTunez” Weinstein * Intro Music – TheLivingTombstone * Character Art – Stephan Krosecz Running Gags * Between flashbacks throughout the episode, Barret lists off the names of different Final Fantasy summons in the background instead of listening to Cloud's story, virtually all of them relating to the dragon-like Bahamut. With the exception of Bahamut Alpha and Omega, the first handful of them are actual variations of Bahamut found throughout the franchise, while the rest are mostly Square Enix and other popular or obscure video game titles with Bahamut's name inserted. List of Bahamut references *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call'' *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: All-Star Carnival'' *''Front Mission: Online'' *''NieR: Automata'' *''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn'' *''Final Fantasy XV: Episode Prompto'' *''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV'' *''Monster of the Deep: Final Fantasy XV'' *''Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age'' *''Life Is Strange: Before the Storm'' *''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix'' *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix'' *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix'' *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8: Final Chapter Prologue'' *''Resident Evil VII: Biohazard'' *''Horizon Zero Dawn'' *''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Ori and the Will of the Wisps'' *''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' *''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' *''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' *''Justice Monsters Five'' *''Final Fantasy Type-0'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' *''Bravely Default'' *''Bravely Second: End Layer'' *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' *''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' *''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' *''StarOcean: First Departure'' *''Chrono Trigger'' *''Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below'' *''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood'' *''Chocobo Racing 3D'' *''Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' *''Musashi: Samurai Legend'' *''Zero Day: Attack on Earth'' *''Pingu no Waku Waku Carnival'' *''Sigma Harmonics'' *''Song Summoner: The Unsung Heroes'' *''The World Ends With You'' *''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' *''Season of Mystery: The Cherry Blossom Murders'' *''Metroid Prime 4'' *''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward'' *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' *''Puzzle and Dragons: Battle Tournament'' *''Vampire: The Masquerade'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' Category:Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged